Public Monkey
This is a new tower. When you place it, it looks like a normal tower, but it is very different. The Public Monkey has very special upgrades, because it has many upgrades. Unupgraded, it has the stats of a Dart Monkey, but the darts it throws have 1 pierce. It costs $200 on medium and has 50 health. The Public Monkey appears in Bloons Tower Defense Public as a tower and the game's mascot. Note: Unlike normal towers, this can have unlimited upgrades. Appearance The Public Monkey's appearance is a brown monkey wearing a white hat with a blue P on it. Upgrades Path 1 Sharper Projectiles: '''The projectiles it throws have 2 more pierce. ($90) '''Extra Sharp Projectiles: '''All projectiles have 5 more pierce. ($450) '''Shredder Projectiles: '''Projectiles have 7 more pierce and do 2 more damage each. ($750) '''Amazing Projectiles: '''Projectiles have 10 more pierce and can pop any kind of bloon (including camos)! ($1250) '''Super Projectiles: '''Projectiles have 25 more pierce, do 5 more damage, and remove properties from bloons! ($5000) '''Golden Projectiles: '''Projectiles have 100 more pierce, do 10 more damage, and give bloons the degrowth property! ($11000) Path 2 '''Splitting Darts: '''Each dart splits into 2 smaller darts. ($150) '''Double Dart: '''Throws 2 darts at a time, which both split into 4 more darts. ($500) '''Plus Glaives: '''Sometimes throws Kylie Glaives, which have more pierce. ($600) '''Triple Projectiles: '''Glaives are now thrown all the time. Throws 3 darts and 3 glaives at a time. ($1500) '''Elements: '''Each dart either stuns bloons (ice), knocks them back (wind), or does 1 damage to them every second (fire). ($2000) '''Mixed Elements: '''Each dart gives bloons the effects of every element combined. ($3500) '''New Elements: '''Each dart either creates chain lightning (lightning), makes them go backwards (magic, which I consider an element), or downgrades them 3 ranks (death, which I also consider an element). ($6000) '''Mixed New Elements: '''Each dart gives bloons all the effects of the original elements and the new elements. ($15000) Path 3 '''Fast Shots: '''Attacks 15% faster. ($100) '''Faster Shots: '''Attacks 50% faster. ($250) '''Even Faster Shots: '''Attacks 2x as fast. ($550) '''Super Speed: '''Attacks at the speed of a Supermonkey. ($2000) '''Hyper Speed: '''Attacks at 3x the speed of a Supermonkey. ($6700) Path 4 '''Farther Range: '''Range is 25% bigger. ($145) '''Even Farther Range: '''Range is 2x as big. ($200) '''Global Range: '''Can attack in other tower's range, like an Advanced Intel sub. ($550) '''Infinite Range: '''Range is infinite. ($3500) '''Public Terror: '''Gains the Annihilation ability (the ability that Tech Terrors have). ($15000) '''BL00N 3ND: '''All attacks do 3x damage. The ability is even stronger and has a shorter cooldown as well. ($45000) Path 5 '''4-Way Darts: '''Shoots 4 darts in every direction like a Tack Shooter. ($750) '''8-Way Darts: '''Shoots 8 darts in in every direction. ($1500) '''Tack Shooter Hybrid: '''Shoots tacks and darts in 8 directions. ($1750) '''Sprayer: '''Shoots 16 tacks and darts. ($2250) After you buy Sprayer, the path branches into 2 more paths. Path 5.1 '''underdrive: '''Tacks are replaced by blades, and shoots out 24 tacks and blades. ($5000) '''DELTADRIVE: '''Still shoots out 24 tacks and blades, but they all do 2x damage and split into 3 tacks and darts each. ($25000) Path 5.2 '''Overdrive: '''Shoots 24 tacks and darts at a time, but 2x as fast. ($4750) '''Omegadrive: '''Shoots out 36 tacks and darts at a time. ($20000) Path 6 '''Little Helper: '''Summons a dart monkey that shoots 10% slower and can't be upgraded. ($250) '''More Helpers: '''Summons another dart monkey. ($250) '''Stronger Helpers: '''The dart monkeys are now 2/2/2 dart monkeys. ($1500) '''Even More Helpers: '''Summons 3 more 2/2/2 dart monkeys. ($1750) '''Super Helpers: '''The dart monkeys are now 0/1/0 Super Monkeys! ($7500) '''Stronger Supers: '''The Supermonkeys are now 2/2/2! ($55000) '''Vengeance: '''Supermonkeys are 2/2/4 Dark Champions. Is that enough for you? ($250000) '''The Night: '''You want more? Two of the Dark Champions are Legend of the Nights! ($650000) Path 7 '''Helping Hand: '''All towers in the Public Monkey's range attack 25% faster. ($750) '''Anti MOAB Monkey: '''All attacks used by the Public Monkey do 5x damage to MOAB class bloons. ($1450) '''Anti MOAB Squad: '''All towers in the Public Monkey's range do 5x damage to MOAB class bloons. ($2200) '''Avatar of the MOAB Killer: '''The attacks done by the Public Monkey and the towers in it's range to 10x damage to MOAB class bloons. ($4500) '''True MOAB Killer: '''The Public Monkey gains the MOAB Eliminator ability. All towers in it's range throw MOAB grenades every 3 seconds which do 50 damage to normal bloons and 750 damage to MOABs. ($45000) Path 8 '''Stone Armor: '''Has 250 health and 1 AD. ($550) '''Iron Armor: '''Has 500 health and 2 AD. ($1100) '''Diamond Armor: '''Has 1000 health and 5 AD! ($2000) '''Regen Potion: '''The Public Monkey drank a health regen potion, and now he regenerates 4 HP every second! ($2750) '''Shield Generator Armor: '''All monkeys in its range get an extra 100 HP and 5 AD! ($14000) Path 9 '''Pistol: '''The Public Monkey now also has a pistol. He shoots bloons with it at a slow speed. Each shot does 2 damage. ($630) '''Machine Gun: '''Shoots bloons 2x as fast. ($750) '''Double MGs: '''Now has two machine guns, and each shot does 3 damage now. ($1250) '''Explosive Frag Bullets: '''Bullets explode and create 4 smaller bullets when they hit bloons. ($2750) '''Winter Soldier: '''Longing, Rusted, Furnace, Daybreak, Seventeen, Benign, Nine, Homecoming, One, Freight Car. Time to kill every bloon that ever existed. ($65000) Path 10 '''Zombie Bloons: '''When popped, bloons have a 25% chance to come back as red or blue zombie bloons. These zombie bloons do 1 damage to every bloon they touch but take 1 damage too. ($630) '''Expert Necromancy: '''There is a 100% chance for bloons to become zombie bloons, and green and yellow zombie bloons can be summoned too. ($1250) '''Necromancer: '''Pink, black, white, and lead zombie bloons can be summoned as well. ($2450) '''Prince of Darkness: '''Purples, Zebras, Rainbows, Ceramics, and MOABs can be summoned. ($7500) '''Lord of the Dead: '''Zombie BFBs, ZOMGs, BADs, and DDTs can be summoned. Bloons no longer have to be popped to spawn zombie bloons, instead the Public Monkey will spawn random zombies at a medium speed. ($66666) '''Hades: '''Zombie bloons are spawned much faster. Fortified and regen can be spawned as well. The Public Monkey also always spawns 5 zombie bloons at a time. If a weak zombie bloon is summoned (zebra or lower) it will have 4x health. All Zombie Bloons also do 10 damage to every bloon they touch. ($666666) ''Final Form - The Essential Monkey'' After buying every upgrade, a new upgrade appears called '''The Essential Monkey. This upgrade is very powerful, so it costs $1,000,000! Buying '''The Essential Monkey '''makes the all of the attacks the Public Monkey uses do 4x damage to normal bloons and 12x damage to MOAB class bloons. All towers in it's range attack 2x as fast and can pop any kind of bloon. It also has 500 HP and 10 AD! But the most powerful part is the ability it gets, which is called Essentialize. It makes every bloon on screen go down 10 ranks! Example: MOAB to a red bloon, ZOMG to a green bloon, and so on. It also removes most properties from bloons. If a bloon has no children, it will just take 8000 damage. This ability has a cooldown of 100 seconds. Trivia * I got the idea for a public tower with many upgrades after reading Thermoxin's infinite towers (Infinite Dart Monkey and Infinite Boomerang Monkey) and some of the Pool of Upgrades conceptions. * This is my first semi-joke conception and my third public conception. Category:Semi-Joke Conceptions Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Public Pages Category:No-Upgrade-Limit Towers